This invention relates to transfers for applying a design, printed matter or the like to a fabric or other material, such as for example a shirt or other item of clothing, and more particularly relates to transfers formed to present a flocked surface after application to the item being decorated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,810 discloses a flocked transfer including a base sheet to which flocked fibers are adhered temporarily by a first layer of adhesive, with portions of the fibers projecting away from the sheet and beyond the adhesive, and a second layer of adhesive adhered to those projecting portions of the fibers and formed of a thermoplastic material applied to the fibers in melted form. A powder of a thermoplastic resin adhesive such as polyamide resin, ethylene resin or vinyl chloride resin may be sprayed over the material of the second adhesive layer, and when the second layer and the carried powder are then placed in contact with a fabric and the transfer is pressed thereagainst and heated by an iron or other equipment, the melting of the thermoplastic materials causes adherence of the transfer to the fabric, following which the base sheet may be stripped off leaving the flock fibers exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,929 describes a similar process in which the second layer of adhesive is formed of a solution or emulsion of a resin, with a heat sensitive adhesive in powdery form being applied to that second layer after the second layer is deposited on the exposed fiber ends, so that upon subsequent heating of the transfer assembly the particles soften to penetrate into a fabric or other item to which the transfer is being adhered.